Silver Bolt
by Teddi 8347
Summary: Rated M for character deaths. Pokemon Rescue Teams are meant to help those in need. But do their services extend to humans being attacked by Pokemon? What happens when lives are on the line? [sorry for the misleading summary, can't figure one out for the story]


_**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own The Rights To Pokemon! This Is Just A Method Of Improving My Skills, Not A Way To Get Money!**_

 **AN: Okay, wow. This is my first rated M story... because of death. If you can't handle it, then please click the back button and choose something else.**

 **Also, this is a one-shot. I have no plans on continuing this story. If you ask or say you'd like to see more, I will ignore you. This is a One-Shot!**

 **If you are still here, please enjoy... if you can.**

* * *

A five year old boy with raven black hair and son of a baron lies in his bed, staring at the ceiling above. His parents are hosting a party down below, with elegant clothes and masks. He can't join because it's for adults only and its way past his bedtime.

But he can't sleep! Not only would there be countless presents to open but his big sister would be home for the holidays! He doesn't see her often as she always travels and she always gets him the best gifts; like a Pokéball giftset.

He can't wait until he's old enough to travel and see the places she has seen.

With a tired sigh the boy got up from bed and puts on a dark hooded robe. Once he ties it closed he puts the hood up, feeling as though no one would notice him if it's up. He then slips on his Pokémon slippers and grabs the bag with all of his favorite gifts before leaving his room.

He knew he could always ring the bell and call one of the servants, but he found he couldn't sit still. Perhaps a mission to the kitchen would have something to help in his quest for sleep. Of course he can't let anyone see him.

With that in mind he heads towards a large family portrait of his father when he was a kid. It opens to a hidden passage. After a quick peek and a quick look behind to see if someone's coming, the boy slips in and closes the portrait.

The servants use these hidden passages regularly so it's always lit and clean. He listens carefully to avoid the servants, for no other reason than he's pretending to be a spy or something that involves sneaking around.

Oddly enough, there wasn't anyone using the secret halls. Of course there's a party going on, so maybe everyone is there? It's the only thing that makes sense to his young mind.

He opens another hidden door to peek out, to see where he is. From where he stands, he could see the ballroom down below and the guests all huddled together at the center of the room. He can hear a loud voice saying something horrible, and he can hear people whimpering in fright.

He could hear his father talking strong and in charge, like he always does. There's some heated words spoken, like an argument his father always seems to get into. The yelling always scares him, and it seems to be scaring all of the other adults as well.

He steps outside to watch the people. He expects the adults to solve whatever problem they are having and just get back into the party. He expects his father to take the argument elsewhere, like he's always done before.

But then the man arguing with his father said how his father had made a big mistake and would pay dearly. Pokémon comes in, electric types it seems, and starts attacking everyone with powerful electricity! The boy froze in fear as he watches everyone get electrocuted, though he didn't know what it was.

Something grabs him from behind and pulls him back into the hidden passageways.

He could still hear the people screaming in fear and agony. He could still hear the growls of the Pokémon when they attacked. He could still smell the smoke from when some of the clothes caught fire.

He could still hear that man laughing as everyone dies around him.

Someone quietly calls his name, causing him to snap out of it. He stares into eyes similar to his own, barely recognizing it as his older sister. He doesn't reply when she asks if he's okay, only staring straight into her concern eyes, briefly realizing how they are the only ones in their family to have them.

He barely notices when she scoops him up into her arms, barely notices when she starts running quietly down these hidden halls. He blinks and the spell starts breaking; his sister is there, she'll save him… but…

She exits the hall to the gardens. He notices how quiet it is, but not in the peaceful sense… something's hunting them. Or he thinks so.

Given what he'd just witnessed, is it really too far off?

He's still in her arms. He's trying to hang onto her for dear life now. He's terrified, he's afraid he'll lose her too.

He's afraid he'll die too.

She's making her way slowly through the garden, staying low and checking her surroundings. It feels like an eternity, moving through the garden that should only take a few minutes to cross down the middle. Yet it doesn't feel safe, to be out in the open either.

Suddenly they hear that man screaming in frustrations. They hear him wanting the boy… They wanted HIM! Worse is, he wants the boy _alive_! Which means…

The boy refuses to think any farther than that. Whatever that man wants from him, it can't be good. But does this mean the man wants to kill his sister? He doesn't want that!

Sounds of those Pokémon reach his ears. He looks around to see where it's coming from. He can't see, but he can tell they are hunting them now, sniffing the air and stuff.

He held onto his sister tighter. He can feel her tightening her grip as well as she franticly looks around. She doesn't run off, nor does she stay in place. She keeps her quiet, careful pace even if it's a bit more desperate now.

They soon reached to garden's edge, but that was when they were found. She took off running with the Pokémon hunting them in hot pursuit. They are sparking violently, but they haven't launched any attacks.

The man called out to them, telling them to stop. She doesn't, holding onto her brother closer and tighter, if possible. She keeps running, trying to keep him safe.

But then they are surrounded by the Pokémon. There's nowhere to run now! The two siblings held tighter as the sister looks around again, trying to find an opening.

The man wanted the boy, saying he'll spare the girl if she hands him over. Both wanted to live, but they didn't want the other to die. They couldn't let each other go.

The man is getting impatient. He's giving them one more chance before he tears them apart. Both of them aren't ready to let go, even though they knew it was the only way to live… or so it seems.

The man could just be lying about sparing them. But then, what choice do they have? This seems to be the best for their survival.

Before they could make their decision, another Pokémon cry cuts through and a crash of thunder blasted through the area. The man is knocked out cold, or dead but they don't care to check.

The Pokémon went to attack this one, but were knocked back. A call from above brought the sister's attention above whiles the boy's eyes stayed on their savior; It's a raichu, but it's dark in color and has silver cheeks, ears and tail tip. It fought with its electricity, punches, kicks and its tail in a sort of dance-like way.

It was amazing to watch.

A pichu with a bandanna around its neck comes down and motion them to follow. The sister didn't hesitate but her brother's eyes stayed on the raichu. Soon the raichu, with a similar bandanna around its neck, follows as well while it had the chance.

It wasn't that long before those Pokémon were chasing them. The raichu made sure to keep them from getting to close to the humans and the pichu. However, it made it vulnerable to these Pokémon, getting hurt in the process.

The pichu led the humans to a cave to hide in. The sister had to fight with her brother to stay with her and hide his face in her chest. She also pulled the pichu in when the sounds outside grew violent, much to its dismay.

No one could say how long it lasted. All they knew that their legs fell asleep long before the sounds died down, and even longer before they had the courage to move.

The boy is the one who moved first. His sister didn't want him to, but he reassured her, without words, that it'll be alright. He painfully made it to the mouth of the cave when the pichu jumped in front, signaling that it'll check it out.

The boy sat there, trying to wake up his legs. His sister soon joins him, holding onto his shoulders tightly, afraid to lose him. He clenches his bag, relieved it's still with him.

Then the pichu comes in frantic and in tears. There's blood on its paws and it kept crying, but also trying to get them to follow. It ran off before they had a chance to process it. They hurried as fast as they could, concidering their legs are still waking up.

They weren't expecting the sight that greeted them when they caught up.

There are bodies of knocked out electric Pokémon littering the field, some with blood on their muzzles. Some are charred and bleeding badly. Some even had an ear missing, or some other chunk of its body.

But the worst was the raichu. It's tail and an ear is off completely, its body looks very broken and it's lying in a pool of blood. Its bandanna is lying on the ground next to it, with a strange badge too.

The pichu is over its fallen companion, crying. The raichu seems to be breathing, but only barely and it wasn't awake. The pichu seems to be trying to wake it up.

The boy is by their side in an instant. He opens his bag and looks through it until he found what he's looking for. He pulls out a pink and cream Pokéball and opens it over the fallen Pokémon.

The ball sucks in the raichu and closes with a ding. The sister picks up her brother and the pichu, after it picked up the bandanna and badge, and runs off. Good thing to because reinforcements were likely on route.

They made it to the nearest Pokémon Center by the time the sun started to rise. The boy didn't say anything while his sister explains what happened to Nurse Joy. The nurse took the ball and head into the back. Officer Jenny soon comes and takes their statements, though the boy wasn't talking much.

The pichu sat by the doors, waiting. A growlithe and chancey try talking to it, checking it over, but it doesn't move from its spot. It waits to know the fate of its companion.

Time passes by quickly, though sometimes we don't realize it, nor do we remember what happened. All anyone knows and cares about is the Baron and his family and guests were killed that night by someone he shouldn't have angered. The boy, his sister and the pichu are living far away from there with a new identity and a new purpose.

It became their new life for several years.

In Pallet Town, Kanto, a boy by the age of eleven with raven black hair and red-brown eyes, stands on a hill overlooking the town. A pikachu climbs onto his shoulder and looks with him. In the distance, a figure is gardening in front of their house.

All anyone knew and cared about was the woman is a single mother raising her quiet son alone with their pet pikachu. All they got was his father had been killed and they moved there to start a new life… to make new memories.

The boy rushes home with the pikachu racing him. They greet his mother, who has brown hair and same eyes, as they entered the property, leaving the shoes at the door.

Life is great for the three, and soon it will be time for a new chapter to start. The woman is both worried and proud they have made it this far, the boy is happy to finally being able to see the world and the pikachu is happy to have a family.

Soon it was time for them to leave the home they known for years. The boy puts on a special hat, a red jacket and his most prized possessions; a bandanna and a pink and cream Pokéball with a silver bolt on top. His partner is wearing a similar bandanna and looking at him with determination.

Life is cruel at times as well as great. It's hard to have a good life without having something bad happen. While it might not be a serious as death, it doesn't matter. As the saying goes; after the storm's end is a rainbow waiting to come out.

No one truly knows what happens when a Pokémon and a human team up, sharing the same goals. Some believe it makes reaching the goals easier, others do not. Whatever it is, the world will soon learn of Team Silver Bolt, run by Ash Ketchum and his partner/brother Pikachu.

* * *

 **AN: Okay, I might need to explain what happened. In this story, Delia is Ash's older sister. Their father angered someone he shouldn't have and was killed at his party along with his guests. That man wanted Ash but wasn't able to since a [Gen 2] shiny raichu and a pichu intervene.**

 **The raichu and Pichu were a part of a Pokemon Rescue Team, hence the bandannas. I wanted to keep the fate of the raichu vague, to see what you all think happens.**

 **Yes, a healball was used. The questions are; did it work and were they too late?**

 **Also, Time did pass before Pallet Town, Kanto. I don't know if that was clear.**

 **So, find something else to read that'll make you happy and have a wonderful day!**


End file.
